<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'd give anything by Aki_lice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352067">I'd give anything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_lice/pseuds/Aki_lice'>Aki_lice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eugene and rapunzel aren't dating, F/F, cass still needs therapy, set before cass leaves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:55:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_lice/pseuds/Aki_lice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle with Zhan Tiri, Cassandra finds herself dealing with the aftermath. She learns to accept and move on, as well as love and be loved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>raps</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'd give anything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>"It can't end this way…"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was all like a distant dream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>These past few months have taken their toll. She was tired, exhausted even. Her life was in shambles, and everything was fading away, like dust, waiting to be forgotten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You can't leave."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then came a light, warm and familiar, pulling her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rapunzel's light. A light she did not deserve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They beat Zhan Tiri, and everything after that was a blur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I won't let you."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She died, and Rapunzel brought her back. After that, her body quickly gave in, and she slept for days.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she finally woke up, she woke up to the sight of Rapunzel, sleeping on a chair and holding her-no longer burned- hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She did not know what to make of that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now here she was, in new clean clothes, waiting in her destroyed room. She sat on her bed, running her thumb on her healed hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The burns were no longer there. She was able to freely move her fingers. It was all gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But somehow, the ghost of the pain lingered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard the door opening, and she clenched her hand into a fist. She will be on trial.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you coming with me, or do you wish to sleep for another week?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cassandra groaned out loud. Of course </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>would be the one escorting her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Eugene." She looked up, rolling her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"CasANDra." Eugene was leaning against the door, smirking. "You're forgetting that you have a trial?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sure the idea of putting me behind the bars fills you with joy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>captain."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, where is this coming from?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know where."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No I don't. Because you never tell us anything."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Oh, I wonder why!” Cassandra threw her hands around in fury, and Eugene flinched, taking a step back. He was scared of her. It hurt, it really did, but she was too angry to think about it. “You never listen to me or take me seriously! And you reminded me of that fact every time!” She took a step forward, clenching her fists, and this time he didn’t step back. “You knew I was struggling! I looked to you for help, but where were you? Where were you when I needed you, Eugene?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, did you have to put everyone in danger and steal a magical object that could destroy the world? Did you have to try killing us and destroying a kingdom just to get us to take you seriously?” Eugene argued back, clenching his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of their pent up feelings were coming out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cassandra laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take me seriously? No. I wanted you out of my life. I wanted to prove that I wasn’t someone you could throw away whenever you want! Someone you can tune out because you felt like it! What kind of friendship is that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You pushed away everyone who cares about you! You LEFT us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well jokes on you! No one cares! That's how it has always been!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's not true! Your father cares! Rapunzel cares! I care!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cassandra turned to him. Her eyes were no longer carrying anger. They were instead dull and tired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wish I could believe you. I really do."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eugene's shoulders fell in defeat. He lifted his hands to reach out for her, only to withdraw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How can we fix this, Cass?" He asked instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They avoided each other’s gazes, neither knowing how to respond, nor how to apologize.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eugene snuck a few looks at her, and ran a hand through his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We should go." He said, taking a few steps towards the door, before stopping to wait for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at him in confusion. Her hands were still free, and she could run away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew it wasn't a matter of incompetence either, which was why she was lost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aren't you going to cuff me?" She raised an eyebrow, and he shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No need to. I trust you, Cass." Eugene rubbed his neck, and looked at the floor. "I'm sorry I was bad at showing it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cassandra's eyes widened. She was… terrible at responding to this kind of stuff, so after a few seconds of awkward silence, she spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry for ruining your birthday." She shrugged, then gave him her trademark smirk. "Though I did save you from everyone spelling your real </span>
  <em>
    <span>old </span>
  </em>
  <span>age outloud."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah Cass, getting almost killed on my birthday is always fun."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, you actually died once so…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right! Speaking of deaths! Do you think we should get some matching shirts? Bracelets? Something to tell the world that we are the 'i died once' club? Also what was your death like because I never had anyone to talk to this about-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As captain of the guard, you shouldn't get too friendly with your prisoners."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eugene froze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will let you know I am getting better at this! And you are not my prisoner."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cassandra let out her longest sigh ever. It was as if she opened a can of worms. The worms won't stop coming out. They have his face on them. That was a cursed image she didn't need but her brain hated her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eugene eventually stopped talking and took her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The walk to the throne room was too long for her liking. She had to look at every bit of damage she created, every broken wall and door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This used to be her home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now it was just a reminder that she never belonged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her long walk came to an end, and she found herself standing before every coronian she has known her entire life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She never intended to hurt them. She cared, even if they didn't.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cassandra struggled to raise her gaze from the ground. She wasn't cuffed, and she was more agile than all of the guards combined. If she wanted to make a run for it, she could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. She will not run away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried so hard to convince herself that she was not the bad guy, so much that she actually believed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Look where that got her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt like suffocating. Her throat was burning, and her heart was racing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eugene placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and so, she looked up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The king and queen were there, but her eyes focused on the third throne. Hazel eyes met green ones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cassandra's breath was caught in her throat. Rapunzel was looking back at her, smiling softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was as if they were both caught under a spell, neither could look away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cassandra felt lighter. Sure, there was the overwhelming guilt, the betrayal, the fact that they could never go back to how things used to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But there was warmth too. There was something they both sensed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cassandra." The king spoke, snapping her out of her trance. She turned to him, but could not look him in the eyes. “You have committed many crimes against the kingdom of Corona. What do you have to say for yourself?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where was she supposed to start?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps she could start with how furious she was that no one took her seriously. Perhaps she could start with how upsetting it is that all of her ‘achievements’ are never noticed. Or perhaps she could throw a pity party about how ashamed she is, yet betrayed that everyone pushed her away when she tried to make amends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She quickly found out that she couldn’t state any of these reasons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had no right to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took her long enough, but she realized that she was in the wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were so many alternatives that she refused to see, because of her own anger, and because of Zhan Tiri’s manipulation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have nothing to say, your majesty.” She answered, and forced herself to look at the rulers of Corona. It was hard staring at the two people most affected by her mother’s selfishness. “You may not believe me, but that day, I came to make amends. I did not want to hurt my home, but I destroyed it anyway.” She sighed. She had no fight left in her, and she was okay with that fact. She had to face the consequences of her actions. “I am sorry for all I’ve done, and I will take any punishment you decide.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred and Arianna stared at each, then at Rapunzel, whose eyes wouldn’t leave Cassandra. The citizens of Corona whispered in the background, and Eugene glanced at them, before settling on the woman beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>These few seconds felt like torture to the former trio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is true that you have wronged our kingdom.” Arianna folded her hands on her lap. Out of everyone, she was the hardest to face. She was kind and accepting of everyone, even the daughter of her child’s kidnapper. Even now, though her tone was strict, there was still warmth carrying through. “However, after everything we have all gone through, we’re starting to realize that not everything is how it seems.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cassandra looked up in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have endangered everyone, and naturally, the punishment for that is jail, or worse.” Fred cleared his throat. “But, we’ve learned that throwing people into jail has never helped anyone, and though we cannot easily forgive you…. You have fought against Zhan Tiri, and helped save Corona. You even died for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I don’t follow.” The young woman frowned, subconsciously touching her arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seeing how you helped defeat Zhan Tiri, we have decided that you will not be sent to jail.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your majesty.” Cassandra clenched her fists. “With all due respect, I think you should rethink your decision. I am an enemy of Corona.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt like suffocating. It didn’t feel right, getting out of this whole situation like it was nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was everything, it was the lowest point of her life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to be an enemy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well no-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then it is decided.” Fred insisted, and she sighed. Her shoulders fell and she unclenched her fists. “You will be under surveillance for now of course, and you shall help us with the reconstructions of the damage you caused.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, your majesty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her trial ended, on what most would consider the best outcome, but for her, it was the worst.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her chest was burning. She felt the need, the urge, to fix things, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> to earn this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, Cassandra. You played savior, but you are still that little broken girl that everyone pities.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cassandra swallowed. She has been with Zhan Tiri for so long, that she can still hear her mock her, even dead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eugene walked her to her room, before patting her on the shoulder. The gesture surprised her, as she was dazed the entire walk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Cass. This is where I leave you.” She raised an eyebrow, and took his hand, taking it off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t I under surveillance?” She groaned. “Are you ditching </span>
  <em>
    <span>another</span>
  </em>
  <span> job?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, I know you love making me look like a fool, and I’m glad to prove you wrong.” He grinned, fixing his bangs, as if to provoke her. “I’ve got a more capable person keeping an eye on you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? And who would that be?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cassandra froze. She turned around, to see a smiling-although somewhat hesitant- Rapunzel staring back at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Was all she could manage. She couldn’t even give Eugene a piece of her mind when he playfully shoved her towards her- the princess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two stared at each other awkwardly, and Cassandra found herself revisiting old feelings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For months, she tricked herself into thinking that she hated the woman before her, and she was so clouded by anger, that she actually believed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now however, her heart was beating like never before. Her breaths fastened, to the point her head became lighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was a fool…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to be your escort for now.” Rapunzel smiled at her, warmly, and if she didn’t know better, she would have thought that look in her eyes was… “I hope that’s okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...the same look of love in her own eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So like a fool, she didn’t even hesitate to answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>